Zara escapes Mexico and gets WSP
Characters Zara-Kayla Pilot-Alan Erika-Julie Zara's dad-Diesel Clerk-Dallas Adrianna-Julie Ally-Kayla Althea Andrea-Princess Andrew-Eric Barack Obama-Dallas BossMasters-Steven BrandonTheMovieGuy-Steven Bugs Bunny-Paul Caillou-Ivy Callie-herself ChristmasFan2014-Steven Disgust-Princess Diddy Kong-Ivy Donkey-Alan Donkey Kong-Joey Dylan-Eric Emily M-Jennifer Emily S-Kimberly Eric-himself Falco-Alan Fox-Daniel Gilbert-Paul Harry-Joey Hino-Steven Hunter-Joey Ike-Steven Inez Thomas-Ivy Joseph Selaty-Kimberly Joy-Salli Julie-herself Kawaii Sugarbunni-Ivy Keith-Brian Kendra-herself King Dedede-Dave Kumi-Kimberly Larry Koopa-Simon Lily Bunny-Ivy Lily Stewart-Princess Lucas-Ivy Luigi-Steven Macusoper-Kidaroo Mario-Brian Meta Knight-Alan Microsoft Anna-herself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Sam-himself Mr. Dyke-Simon Mrs. Shaw-Kate Ness-Eric Nidoboy-Eric Noddy-David/Evil Genius/Zack Olimar-Dave Oobi-Eric Pacman-Steven Princess Daisy-Kimberly Princess Peach-Princess Princess Rosalina-Kate Question (Good)-Callie Radar Overseer Scotty-Adult Male Voice 1 ROB-Robosoft Voice Ruby-Julie Ryan Helmke-Alan Sarah West-Karen Shawn Brunner-Steven Sheik-Callie Shrek-Dallas Slippy V-Professor/Conrad Sonic-Joey Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Thomas Russo-Steven Thomas the Tank Engine-Brian UnitedUser-Diesel Vivian-Kimberly Waldo-Steven Wario-Professor/Conrad Warren Cook-Brian WeatherStar4000-Steven Wenda-Julie Wizard Whitebeard-Lawrence Wolf-Alan Jazzi-Salli Noodle-Kendra Custard-Jennifer Ka-Chung-Amy Foo-Ivy Cloe-Susan Plot Zara gets Warren-Style punishments for escaping Mexico. Transcript (on the plane) Pilot: Welcome to Los Angeles. (at home) Zara: Home sweet home. Now to make a grounded a video out of Erika. (15 minutes later) Zara: Now to preview it. (preview starts) Zara's dad: You are grounded for nothing! Erika: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! (preview ends) Zara: Since my father is out, I will make the opening to Ratatouille 1988 VHS Real not Fake. (15 minutes later) Zara: Hooray! I made the opening to Ratatouille 1988 Real Not Fake. Also, I'm going to get GTA V. (at store) Clerk: What can I get you? Zara: I want GTA V. Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Zara: Now to play it. (15 minutes later) Zara: Now to see the movie Speed. (Zara's dad comes along) Zara's dad: Oh my God! Zara shouldn't have escaped Mexico, made a grounded video out of Erika, made a fake VHS opening and bought a rated M video game! I will confront her when she gets home! (Zara arrives) Zara's dad: Zara, I can't believe you escaped Mexico, made a grounded video out of your sister, made a fake VHS opening, and bought a rated M video game! What else did you do? Zara: I went to see Speed. Zara's dad: Oh my God! That movie was rated R! That's it! I will call some visitors! (15 minutes later) Zara's dad: They're here! Adrianna: I'm Adrianna and I can't believe you grounded your sister and got sent to Mexico! Ally: I'm Ally and I can't believe you escaped Mexico and made a fake VHS opening! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Zara, Ratatouille came out in 2007, not 1988! Andrew: I'm Andrew and I can't believe you made a grounded video out of your sister! Barack Obama: I'm Barack Obama and I can't believe you bought a rated M video game! BossMasters: I'm BossMasters and you are too young to see Speed! It's rated R! BrandonTheMovieGuy: I'm BrandonTheMovieGuy! You are too young to play Grand Theft Auto! Bugs Bunny: I'm Bugs Bunny and you have to stop! Caillou: I'm the good Caillou! You are even worse than my evil impostor! Callie: I'm Callie Ginger! My son Jock is better than you! ChristmasFan2014: I'm ChristmasFan2014! If you dare to throw root beer at me, you will get it! Disgust: I'm Disgust from Inside Out and I am so disgusted of what you did! Diddy Kong: I'm Diddy Kong and don't even think of stealing my bananas! Donkey: I'm Donkey and I will kick you with my hooves! Donkey Kong: I'm Donkey Kong and I will annoy you with my final smash! Dylan: This is Dylan McCarthy and you're nothing but a troll! Emily M: I'm Emily Movolvoski and I agree with my boyfriend! Emily S: I'm Emily Strait and you need to stop cyberbullying! Eric: I'm Eric Smith! You're even worse than Ivy! Falco: I'm Falco Lombardi and you'll be forced to ride the Arwing! Fox: I'm Fox McCloud and I agree with Falco! Gilbert: This is Gilbert! I don't like you anymore! Harry: I'm the good Harry! Although I'm way better than my impostor, you're even worse than him! Hino: I'm Hino Lambert! You must stop cyberbullying people! Hunter: I'm the good Hunter! You're even worse than my impostor! Ike: I'm Ike! I will perform the Great Aether on you! Inez Thomas: I'm Inez Thomas! Getting sent to Mexico taught you a lesson! Joseph Selaty: I'm Joseph Selaty! You have to surrender making fake VHS openings! Joy: I'm Joy and guess what? I'm not happy of what you did! Julie: I'm Julie Fisichella and you're even worse than Ricardo! Kawaii Sugarbunni: I'm Kawaii Sugarbunni and you're even worse than Question! Keith: I'm Keith Penza! You're even worse that Rachel! Kendra: I'm Kendra Hamilton! You're nothing but a troll. King Dedede: I'm King Dedede and I will send my army to attack you! Kumi: I'm Kumi Crystal and you will be a fan of Disney! Larry Koopa: I'm Larry Koopa and you're even worse than Warren! Lily Bunny: I'm Lily Bunny and you will be forced to watch my counting video! Lily Stewart: I'm Lily Stewart! You're such a hater! Lucas: I'm Lucas! I will do the PK Starstorm on you! Luigi: I'm Luigi and you're even worse than Bowser! Macusoper: I'm Macusoper Busters! You need to stop! Mario: It's me Mario! If you die, no one is here to revive you with a 1-up mushroom! Meta Knight: I'm Meta Knight and you're bad! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you insult me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Microsoft Mary: I'm Micrsoft Mary and if you say I talk like a man, I will beat you up! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike, and if you say I talk like a lady, I will beat you up! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam, and if you steal my ROFLcopter, you will be sent to prison! Mr. Dyke: I'm Mr. Dyke, you have been the worst student of mine! Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw and I agree! Ness: I'm Ness and I will do PK Starstorm on you! Nidoboy: I'm the good Nidoboy! You're worse than my impostor! Noddy: I'm Noddy and you will be forced to watch my shows! Olimar: I'm Olimar and you will be forced to play my games! Oobi: I'm Oobi and you will be forced to watch my shows! Pacman: I'm Pacman and don't attempt to steal my dots because if you do, you're gonna get it! Princess Daisy: I'm Pricess Daisy and you have no right to see any rated R movies! Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach and I agree! Princess Rosalina: I'm Princess Rosalina and I agree! Question (Good): I'm the good Question! I make better videos than you and my evil impostor! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and don't even think about stealing my bologna sandwiches or firing me or else you're gonna get it! ROB: I'm ROB and I will attack you with my final smash! Ruby: I'm Ruby and I agree! Ryan Helmke: I'm Ryan Helmke and you're the worst person on this planet! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and you may not play rated M games! Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner and pay attention to baby shows, not rated R movies! Sheik: I'm Sheik and you have to play my games! Shrek: I'm Shrek! You're not allowed to watch my franchise because they're made by Dreamworks! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and you're even worse than the bad Warren! Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I will do the Supersonic to you! Taylor Jolicoeur: I'm Taylor Jolicoeur and you're not welcome to Team Family! Thomas Russo: I'm Thomas Russo and you're even worse than Suzie! Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine and I will send the Fat Controller to beat you up! UnitedUser: I'm UnitedUser and you're bad! Vivian: I'm Vivian and I will set you on fire! Waldo: I'm Waldo and you will be forced to do Where's Waldo books! Wario: I'm Wario and you will be forced to play WarioWare! Warren Cook: I'm the good Warren! I'm way better than you because I make real VHS openings! WeatherStar4000: I'm WeatherStar4000 and you're even worse than my Mario Enemies! Wenda: I'm Wenda! Wizard Whitebeard: And I'm Wizard Whitebeard and we're Waldo's friends! You have to find us too after finding Waldo! Wolf: Lastly, I'm Wolf O'Donnell and you have to play StarFox Games 24/7! Zara's dad: You heard them! Now do what they say or else you're grounded even more! Zara: Back off! I wish all of you were dead from aliens! Zara's dad: Zara, how dare you wish us we were dead from aliens? That's it, 6 creatures will beat you up. Do you who they are? I'll give you a hint. One has fairy powers, one has flying powers, one has psychic powers, one has ground powers, one has water powers and one has fire powers. Zara: I don't want to be beaten up by Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and Cloe! Zara's dad: That's right! The Save-Ums are going to beat you up! Jazzi: (using fairy powers) This is what you will get for escaping Mexico, making a grounded video out of Erika, making a fake VHS opening and buying a rated M video game. Prepare for some bleeding! Noodle: (using flying powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Custard: (using psychic powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Ka-Chung: (using ground powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Foo: (using water powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Cloe: (using fire powers) Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then hides the Save-Ums beating Zara up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels